Cloud computing refers to the practice of a user utilizing one or more third-party servers to receive services (e.g., run applications, store data, etc.) over a network (e.g., the internet). To achieve this, cloud computing relies upon one or more datacenters (e.g., third party datacenters), respectively comprising a large number of servers. The servers provide services which can be offered to a large number of users through their internet connections. Therefore, a cloud computing architecture allows users to receive services (e.g., data storage, applications, etc.) “from the cloud” rather than having to have the services on their personal computer or local network.
Cloud computing is currently prevalent in web based email, where emails are stored on a remote server (and not a local computer), for example. However, due to its advantages over traditional computing, cloud computing is poised to have a much larger impact on the IT sector in the future. Cloud computing offers a number of advantages at least in that entities have to manage significantly less local hardware and software. Therefore, cloud computing offers a means by which services can be conveniently provided to individuals or corporations dispersed over a large geographic area.